POLITICO: 582AER LDC launched in Balranico Day 1
POLITICO | The reformed Labour Democrat National Committee (LDNC), the successor organisation of the Socialist National Committee (SNC), has launched this year's party-wide conference. The Labour Democrat Convention (LDC) -- commonly called the LabDem Convention -- was launched in the Marseille Theater in central Balranico. Balranico has become the party's new headquarters, replacing Nonambar after Hastiga voted for independence. The convention was attended by party members and delegates from across the country, it would be the platform through which the committee and party leadership would shape and disclose the future path of the party now that peace is imminent. The LabDem Convention is a four-day event hosting an array of speakers and activities for members to engage with the party. LabDem Chief Whip, Sebastian Kurz MP "Ladies and gentlemen, I am honoured to open our party's first national convention. This year marks the dawn of a new era, a new era for the world, for our country and for our party as well. As the standard-bearers of the Falleen left, us Labour Democrats must continue to be the advocates of solidarity and equality, the advocates of a country where workers and businesses come together to better the overall quality of life. '' ''We must continue to be the vanguards of a country which guarantees those things which mean the most to all men, well-paying jobs, good schools for their children, good care for when they or their beloved fall ill and ultimately dignity in old age. '' ''It would be premature to release any information on our new manifesto for the coming elections, as some of the issues are still being discussed and debated by the committee and party leadership. However, regardless of the specifics, the Labour Democrats shall always remain a party of the left. '' ''That means that we shall always safeguard worker's rights, and accordingly always protect consumers and regular people from predatory practices by mega-corporations. Unhinged market capitalism as conservatives often tout has been tried and has been proven to fail in this country for centuries, look at the dire state of our economy, a bloated military and rising unemployment saw the greatest decay of the Falleen middle-class. The Labour government attempted bravely to balance our books, to cut unnecessary costs, until we were struck by this horrendous war and were forced to fuel the military industrial complex. What this country needs is a social market economy, where business can thrive and compete, but within sensible and pragmatic margins which guarantee a good quality of life, standards and wages for all. As the party of the left we shall continue to strive for a peaceful world, a world of diplomacy where the nations of the world come together to solve global issues and to prevent the world from going to war in such a scale ever again. It is now more than ever that we must forge lasting economic and diplomatic ties with the world, as to guarantee that peace equals prosperity for all, and that a path of hostility and war is detrimental for any free or unfree nation. '' ''The people ought to know this very simple truth, the greatest periods of this country's history have been under the care of progressive administrations, we as Labour Democrats shall continue to push for meaningful change and transform Falleentium into a social democracy that works for the many -- not the few." LabDem Spokesperson on Foreign Affairs, Emily Thornberry MP "As Labour Democrats, as the last progressive bastion of parliament with the rise of reactionary movements such as UFID and NFO, the indifference of fellow left-wing parties, the emboldenment of crony conservatives of the right and the retreat of parties to the undefined centre, we have a gargantuan task in the upcoming elections. This task is to stand tall and proud before the people of this country as the party who led the world through the most horrible war this world has ever seen. '' ''It is undeniable that it was LabDems that oversaw the war at home and abroad alongside our military leaders and those of our allies. It were the crucial Chancellorial Decrees which guaranteed stability and efficiency in the home front, it was the work of the War Council that convened between the Chancellery and Supreme Allied Command which pushed for succesful operations to liberate Gelakkar Island, the FUC, South Shiha, Faraal, Jeet and now also Jaharnum. It was at the Kaesan Peace Conference that our Chancellor came together with the giants of the free world to draft a peace to impose on the authoritarian east, one which is now only awaiting parliamentary approval to finalise the peace. Much as we have succesfully led the country through the war, it is imperative we continue to succesfully lead it through the peace. Labour Democrats are the only political force which can guarantee a new dawn for Falleentium and the world. '' ''What this war has shown is the power and potential of mankind when it works together. Much like our message of equality, solidarity and unity at home -- the same applies when speaking of international relations. We must work together with our partners across the world, and seek to forge new partnerships beyond our existing ties, to foster an era of cooperation and prosperity in the post-war world. '' ''The most efficient way to guarantee peace is to attach prosperity to it for the whole world, to make it unviable for any regime to go rogue and threaten stability. Fair trade between the nations of the world shall launch us into an era of prosperity, peace and an equal understanding of each other's cultures and creeds -- to define what brings us together rather than drives us apart regardless of ideology. '' ''Aside from fair trade, the world must have an independent and neutral forum from where the world's issues can be discussed and solved. This World Union (WU), as we described it 7 years ago, is to host all nations of the world to monitor standardised international law that protects sovereignty, territorial integrity and most importantly -- human rights. '' ''A Labour government would usher a new era of international peace and cooperation between the world's powers to prevent large-scale human suffering wherever it may rise. We have risen to the challenge before, we have gained government after two elections, we have pushed through reforms across the board as we promised to the people, we have led the country through the war, we have guaranteed peace and now we pledge to rise to the challenge once again to guarantee a better tomorrow! Category:The Imperial Constitution